Bon Apetit
by Muraki nima
Summary: El olor, el sabor, la textura, y esas viseras desparramadas de lo que alguna vez fue un cuerpo. No pudo evitarlo; el hambre se impuso ante el deseo. TsukiKane/Oneshort/Tragedy/BAD END/ No apto para mente sensible.


**¡Holaaaaa!**

**Tengo un poco de tiempo libre así que vengo a dejarles un oneshort que...tenia desde hace rato jejeje pero no me animaba a subirlo. Espero les guste :3**

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**-Un poco de gore, necrofilia, descripcion de perdida de miembros, ehm...no apto para gente sencible a estas cosas ._.**

**-Está historia es ficticia; los personajes le pertenecen a ISHIDA SUI yo solo los uso para fines perversos (?)**

**DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA.**

* * *

**Único capítulo.**

_Una mordida..._

El apetito se me abrió como un día de mucha sed, como si no hubiera comido pese a que hace dos días había casado. La piel se desgarro con tan solo incar mis dientes en ella y dar el tirón para hacerme de un bocado provocando que mis papilas gustativas hicieran chispas dentro de mi boca incitándome una descarga eléctrica de placer.

_Dos mordidas..._

El primer bocado de carne cruda, de carne fresca, y esa sangre derramándose junto con la carne aun viva del ser que devoraba.

_Tres mordidas..._

Continué mordiendo, una y otra vez ante los gritos, suplicas, lo calle al encajarle mi Kagune en su pecho.

_Cuatro, cinco, seis..._

Ya no se movió más, pudiéndome deleitar con lo que ese día seria el mejor de mis banquetes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lo conocí por mera casualidad un día que me presente en el restaurante llamado "Anteiku" donde atendían humanos y ghouls. Ahí estaba, con sus ojos de color negro, negro igual que su cabello; su piel blanca, su nariz pequeña, esos labios que me incitaron a morderle; Y ese parche, no lo se, pero todo su atuendo me parecía perfecto. Su aroma...¡Demonios! Esa aroma que desprendía por cada poro de su piel, me hizo babear y sonreír interiormente al encontrar al próximo que comería.

.

.

.

.

.

A pesar de que me hice su aliado nada cambio. La primera impresión ya estaba hecha, el me odiaba, y desconfiaba de mi. Cuando le decía "eso me hace sentir triste" el se mostraba más irritado, aveces no sabia si lo decía porque era verdad o por solo ver su expresión fruncida llena de enojo; si, lo disfrutaba.

¿Han escuchado algo parecido a..."la segunda impresión"? Bueno con él sucedió así. Ambos amábamos los libros, y al estar más tiempo juntos comenzamos a darnos cuenta que teníamos muchos gustos parecidos, demasiados, yo le prestaba mis libros, el me prestaba los suyos. Cuando no estaban los demás hablábamos por horas, o intercambiábamos miradas que solo el y yo entendíamos. Me encantaba hacerlo enojar, era divertido.

¿Qué pasó después?

Mi objetivo de comérmelo poco a poco empezó a disolverse en una neblina que se convertía en un día soleado y hermoso.

Le amaba.

Le amaba, le deseaba, ambos sentimientos se volvieron uno, ahogándome en pensamientos desesperados que solo me volvían cada vez más loco. Entonces sucedió; me atreví a besarlo una noche que platicábamos, pensaba que iba hacer lo que acostumbraba cada vez que me le acercaba. Pero no, no hubo rechazo, no hubo enojo, solo un silencio que por un momento me sentí sumergido en él. Hizo, lo que nunca espere. Me correspondió.

Fue su error, porque ya aceptándonos en un silencio mutuo lo tome de la cintura para tenerlo aún más cerca. Él beso se hizo más intenso, su lengua me succionaba imposibilitandome controlarme, su pelvis se movía junto a la miá buscando un mayor rose.

-Hazlo...

-¿Qué?

-Que lo hagas...llename...

Sentí claramente como mis ojos tomaron el color de todo ghoul. Estaba excitado.

Los besos fueron mas intensos, mas bruscos, nos dolían los labios, los teníamos entumecidos, pero no nos importaba; pase a su cuello que bese y olí.

-mon amour...

-Tsu...Tsukiyama...

Bese cada parte de él; su cabello que se torno blanco hace tiempo, su frente cálida, su nariz, sus mejillas, sus orejas, su cuello, sus hombros que descubrí para hacerlo. Cada rincón, cada parte de él.

Hizo entonces la segunda cosa inesperada de la noche; desabotonaba mi camisa en lo que yo descubría su pecho por medio de besos dulces. Y ahí fue donde lo sentí; me mordió el hombro sintiendo como sus dientes desprendían una parte de mi, cuando se alejo pude ver que se lamia los labios lado a lado sin quitarme la mirada de enzima.

-Llename...

-Jaja...estás demente...

-Lo mismo digo...

Con la yema de sus dedos la sangre que emanaba de la mordida, la deslindo por mi mejilla manchándome con mi propia sangre, la deslizo hasta mi boca para que los lamiera probándome a mi mismo, lo hice mirándolo, viendo que su ojo se torno de colo rojo.

Ambos estábamos excitados; no sabia si él me amaba o no, pero quería complacerlo, quería llenarlo, y si iba a lamer mis huesos al terminar no me importaba.

Pero nada de eso sucedió.

Cuando el frenesí de ambos estaba al tope, tocando entre si nuestros cuerpos desnudos, estando dentro de él fue que lo mordí.

Una, dos, tres...no lo supe bien, solo me deje llevar por él hambre que sentía en ese momento, no era un hambre cualquiera, era un hambre enfermiza, llenándome algo más que él estomago.

-Tsu...basta...me...me estas...me lastimas...

No le hice caso, provocando que el buscara la manera de defender de mi. Saco su Kagune para atacarme, rasguñandome la cara cayendo esa sangre en su pecho de marfil. Que hermoso se veía así. Yo saque la miá y, deteniendo sus muñecas con mis dos manos, mi kagune se encargo de cortarlo del cuello hasta su estomago.

-Estrigendo...

Dije en medio del éxtasis aun dentro de él viendo su interior, sus viseras al rojo vivo. Ya no se movió más permitiéndome hundir mi boca que la abrí tanto como pude atiburrandome de esa carne fresca, de esa sangre cálida. Esos músculos fuertes y fibrosos, ese corazón que soltando los últimos latidos lo tome entre mis manos arrancándolo para comérmelo de unas cuantas mordidas. Abrí sus costillas escuchando el crujir de los huesos romperse sacando las viseras cálidas y frescas de su cuerpo que igual devore con vehemencia. Sus intestino igual los comí como si fueran la comida que los humanos llaman "espagueti" me seguí con sus brazos que le arranque de un solo jalón quitandole toda la carne que tenían, con sus manos, con sus dedos; falange por falange. Continué con su cuello que tenia ese liquido fibroso que suspire lamiéndome los labios luego de ello. Fue que, en medio de toda esa sangre, los órganos fuera de su lugar, me vine dentro de lo que alguna vez fue un ser vivo.

No pude detenerme ahí continué con todo lo que me faltaba.

Con sus piernas que comí lentamente, con sus pies, los dedos de los pies, todo lo que iba dejando limpio lo alejaba para continuar comiendo. Le arranque la cabeza que deje a un lado continuando devorando todo a mi paso. El hígado, el páncreas, el estomago. Tome aquel pene ya muerto que devore en dos bocados, con sus testículos que los lleve a mi boca desasiéndose esa carne entre mis dientes, pasando a mi garganta y llenándome.

_-"Llename"_

Recordé sus palabras, sus últimos vestigios de vida dándome cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Su cabeza, los ojos de ella, me miraban, fríos, opacos, abiertos con lagrimas en ellos, lleno de rojo su cabello que alguna vez fue blanco.

-Kane...Kaneki...kun...

Algo liquido y ácido rodó por mis mejillas.

-¿Qué?

Me toque incrédulo, estaba llorando; por primera vez, mis ojos supuraban eso que los humanos llamaban: Lagrimas. ¿Un Ghoul podía llorar? Parecía que sí, yo lo hacia. Lleve mis manos a mi rostro, cubriéndolo, lleno de vergüenza, de carmesí, que no era mio. Mi estomago estaba lleno, reventaba de todo lo que había comido. El mejor de los banquetes. El yo hambriento estaba lleno, pero mi corazón estaba roto, quebrado y vacio.

Grite, llore, enloquesi...perdí la razón...

Siempre había querido comérmelo, pero el hambre pudo más que eso llamado sentimiento.

Ahora, ahora no tenia nada mas que buscar a mi siguiente presa para olvidar que, no solo me había saciado mi hambre, si no que había perdido al único amor que podría tener en mi vida.

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

**Pues...no me queda mucho que decir, solo que había querido escribir algo así jejje espero no haya sido supsetible para algunos aunque la advertencia la hice al inicio no me hago responsable xD y pues nada...no olviden dejar review, fav, follow, un Tsukitama desnudo (?) jaajja lo que gusten sera bien recibido -w-**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**¡Saludos a todos! ;)**


End file.
